


Siren's Song

by Justybean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Killian, Everyone's In The Enchanted Forest, F/M, Pirates, Siren!Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justybean/pseuds/Justybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two things that could make a Pirate Captain shake with fear out on the open water; the idea of losing their home to those black depths; watching everything they had worked for disappear in minutes, and the dreaded Sirens. </p>
<p>Captain Hook however, feared neither of these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deaf Ear

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written my very first Captain Swan story. I just can't get enough of these two and I love the idea of Emma as a Siren.
> 
> Currently working without an Editor, so all mistakes are my own. All feedback is welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

There are only two things that could make a Pirate Captain shake with fear out on the open water. The idea of losing their home to those black depths; watching everything they had worked for disappear in minutes, and the dreaded Sirens. As it were, a visit from the second usually lead to the first. All it took was a few of those beautiful voices drifting up from the sea and everything was over. The crew would perish first, pulled under by the vixens after falling under their spell. Then down went the ship when there was no one left for them to take. Pirates avoided waters known to be infested with the sea creatures. There were far too many stories of drowned seamen who had hoped they could win over the creatures in the end. It always ended in death.

Captain Hook however, feared neither of these things. The man was a ruthless Captain, taking whatever he wanted without fear of consequences. There was no being in the realm who had not heard of the infamous Hook and his ship, _The Jolly Roger_. He was undefeated among Pirates and Noblemen. Watching him swing his sword was like watching a dance. He had the grace and movement of a man who had practiced with his weapon many, many times. It was a sight to see if you weren't on the other end of his blade. Many had taken to fleeing at just the sight of his ship. Alas, there was no vessel that could match the speed of his own. He would come upon them with ease, his crew firing the cannons and swinging over to take what treasures they could find before it all went down.

No, Captain Hook did not fear losing his ship to any man.

One of the most famous stories that traveled from person to person about Hook was that he constantly braved mermaid infested waters to save time on journeys, or to avoid the King’s ships after a fight. No Captain could fathom the idea; risking their crew and their ship just to save some time. And yet, Hook did it on almost every voyage. He did not fear the water vixens and it only made him more ruthless in people’s eyes. Many watched in awe as he disembarked after making port, the tail of one of the dreaded creatures slung over his shoulder. He didn’t bring them back often, but everyone knew what sort of price something so rare would have fetched. And then they would drink away the night in the town’s tavern, spending their riches on ale and women.

One man found himself brave enough to approach the Captain’s First Mate, Smee, a man who was rarely seen apart from his Captain and without his red hat. The man wasn't sure why, but the pirate had chosen to sit on his own for a moment during one night of celebration. No one dared to ask the Captain himself, so he was a wise second choice. The unknown sailor dropped himself down across from Smee, setting a new glass of ale in front of the pirate. There was silence for a moment between the two, and Smee made no movement to pick up the glass.

Finally the sailor blurted out, “Your Captain does not fear mermaid waters. Do you not fear sailing under his command?” Smee sat still for a few moments, watching the man. He reached out for the drink sitting between them, sliding it over to himself in silence. He picked it up and sipped at the amber liquid. Just as the sailor debated picking himself up and returning to his own crew without an answer Smee set the glass down and cleared his throat. “I do not fear sailing under my Captain’s command.” He started, his fingers tightening around the handle on the glass. “He does not fear Sirens because their songs do not affect him. He is def to their songs.” He grinned at the man’s shocked face and picked up his drink before walking back to where the rest of his crew were enjoying themselves, their loud voices carrying across the entire tavern.

_Let the sailor think over that._ He thought as he rejoined the familiar men. He would allow no man to insinuate that sailing under Captain Hook was anything other than rewarding.

And by morning, there were new stories circulating around. _Captain Hook did not feel the pull that all men felt from a Siren’s song._ What sort of man was he?

 

* * *

 

 

Killian Jones stood behind the wheel of his ship, watching the horizon as _The Jolly Roger_ sailed perfectly on course. It had been a fine day of sailing with a breeze that had pushed them along at a comfortable pace. It was rare to find a day where things went so well. Of course, because things had been in their favour all morning the night was going to be a bit more difficult. Slowly the sun was dropping lower and lower. Though the men trusted their Captain, there was always a strain between them at this time. Their good fortune had put them well ahead of schedule, meaning they were entering Mermaid waters at night instead of during the early morning hours as had originally been planned. The crew knew that the creatures attacked at any time of day, but there was something so much worse about facing them when the sun was gone.

“Have the lanterns lit up Smee.” Killian ordered from his position. His First Mate gave a quick nod and an, “Aye Captain.” Before scurrying off to get the task done. While his crew may have been worried about their coming evening, he was not. This was nothing new or special. They would sail through as they always did and not a single man would be lost to the dangerous creatures now lurking somewhere below his ship.

The crew continued their work as Killian sailed them on, his eyes constantly scanning the water for the first sign of life. It was rare to experience a Mermaid attack in regular waters, but it was guaranteed in areas like this. As they continued on the light slowly faded until sunset had passed. The only light came from the stars above them and the lanterns lit all around the wooden deck. Smee double-checked each one again, ensuring they were securely latched and wouldn’t start a fire aboard the vessel. He then returned to his Captain’s side and joined him in the watch.

Killian had no idea how much time had passed when it happened. It could have been mere minutes, or it could have been hours. He didn’t worry about such things when on watch in waters like this.  Smee began to sway at his side, a glazed look coming over his eyes. The smaller man muttered a low, “Captain.” Before his eyes lost all focus. The songs had started and finally the attack was upon them. Without pause Killian set into his routine. He unwound a length of rope from around the wheel and wrapped it around his First Mate’s wrist before the man could take a single step. He watched Smee lean as far as the rope would allow him, but it held strong and the man was stuck there, listening to the song that couldn’t reach Killian’s ears. One down, only the rest of his crew to take care of.

He pulled his sword from the sheath at his hip and hopped down to his main deck. “Alright ladies, put on a good show for me tonight.” He taunted, starting his work.

 

* * *

 

 

_Killian had first heard about Sirens from his brother Liam on their very first voyage together. He had always thought they were a myth to scare men away from the sea and keep a handle on piracy. His brother assured him the creatures were very, very real and would not think twice about drowning a man. The Captain of the vessel they sailed on had added a few extra days to their voyage just to avoid waters they knew to house mermaids._

_“It’s their songs.” His brother had said, a relaxed tone to his voice despite the dark topic they were on. They had settled down for the night below deck, Killian sleeping in the net hammock hanging above his brother’s. “They are more beautiful than any woman on land, but that’s what helps trap you under their spell. While you’re captivated by their beauty, the creatures sing. And then you’re done for. There is no way to escape a Siren’s song. You’ll want her and only her. And when you’re begging for their attention they reach up and drag you under.”_

_It had scared him, the idea that there was no way to stop himself once he heard their songs. How could he avoid such a fate if there was no way to block out the songs if the Sirens chose to sing? Liam had assured them they were all safe. That was why the Captain had planned their route so carefully. And yet, it sat with Killian for the rest of that voyage._

_Fate, it seemed, was on his side. Not once did he come across the dreaded creatures as he continued to sail with his brother. They made countless voyages for their king, delivering cargo and carrying important passengers across the land. And though he feared each trip would be the one where he would lose himself to the Mermaids, each time they made port with ease._

_Killian didn’t experience his first mermaid attack until after the very last voyage he would ever take with his brother. Their king had **lied** and his brother had been so sure the dreamshade couldn't be poison that the fool had tried to prove it, killing himself in the process. He had lost everything, and so he had taken something back from the king. He had made the loyal crew into pirates and now they sailed the seas doing as they pleased. Already stories were being told about him, the great Pirate Captain Jones, and Killian felt a great pleasure at causing trouble on every Navy Vessel he could find. _

_They were sailing after a night of enjoying themselves a bit too much on land. The drinks had come non-stop and the tavern wenches had been beautiful. Killian had taken one back to his ship to enjoy her company for the evening, and enjoy her he did. But as the sun broke over his ship he had sent her away, ready for another day of sailing. Captain Jones did not get attached. The crew had heard stories of a Navy Vessel sailing in this area carrying a great treasure. Killian knew he had to have it simply so the king could not. It didn’t matter what was on the ship, it was going to be his._

_The crew scurried around deck, coaxing as much speed from the sails as they possibly could. Killian stood at the helm, his eyes scanning the waters with his telescope. The day was grey, and he feared it would storm soon. Still, he would not give up on this quest just yet. And just as he was tucking his telescope away, he heard it; the sound of a woman calling out to him. She did not use his name, and yet he knew she called only for him. His crew was hearing similar voices, but he was already too far-gone to notice their distracted state._

_Never has he heard such a beautiful voice. And when his eyes finally landed on the dark-haired creature, he knew he was in love. This was the woman he had to be with. The creature reached out from the water, her smooth pale skin glittering even without the bright sun beating down on her. She was reaching for him. She wanted him too. The Captain stretched himself out, leaning over the rail of his deck to try and grab her hand. If he could just grab it then he could pull her up and sail away with her. There would be no other happiness than with this woman. Slowly he leaned further and further, his own tanned hands almost reaching her white fingers. And just as he was reaching the point of no return where he would surely tumble into the water, a loud crack was heard as thunder broke after a lightning strike not too far away. The creature hissed, breaking her own spell, and dived under the water._

_Killian quickly pulled himself back up and looked out at his crew. The men were staring at him, wide-eyed as they realized what had just happened. They had almost fallen to the sirens. Killian counted quickly and found that three of his men were missing, pulled to the depths by the evil women. He growled and started barking his orders. “I want us on the move now!” He yelled as the men began to scurry around again. There was a feeling of general panic that had settled over him and the crew. It wasn’t safe to sail in a storm such as this, but there was no way he was allowing them to stay here. And luckily, it seemed the men agreed. It didn’t take them long to get going again and they sailed straight through the downpour._

_Killian pulled them into the first port in the area, unworried about who else might be docked there. He would deal with the Navy on land over those devil creatures. To no one’s surprise, all the men left the ship that evening. It had been far too close for Killian’s taste. He would be wary of the vixens and he would not allow this to happen to his crew again._

 

* * *

 

 

Killian still had no idea how many of the damn creatures were in the water calling out to his crew. He had seen a few heads here and there as he ran around, but there wasn’t enough time to actually stop and count them. Already he had pulled four men back from just about falling over the edge of the ship. They struggled, unwilling to leave the creatures they believed to be their true loves, but this was something Killian had gotten used to. He tugged and tugged on each man until they were close enough to a rope to tie them down. He only had so many set up though, and had to pull a few men back multiple times as he ran out of spots to tie them down.

Now and again one of the wenches fought back, reaching out to grab his crewmen as he tried to take them back. He swung his sword through the air, making them drop their hold. He hadn’t lost a man yet and he wasn’t about to start tonight.

Slowly the attempts diminished as the sirens realized he was not going to fall under their spell, nor was he going to let them take anyone into the sea. Still, he was on guard. Putting his weapon away too early could spell death for any one of his men. So instead he let it rest on his shoulder, blunt side down, the tip behind him. It was a more relaxed stance, but allowed him to jump in and fight if needed. He could see some of his men’s eyes starting to clear, the haze disappearing as their focus returned. The singing has stopped then. And soon they would all swim off, returning to wherever it was they spent their time waiting for ships.

A triumphant grin spread across Killian’s face, a dark chuckle escaping this throat. Once again he had proven himself to be better than the creatures men feared most. As his eyes roamed over the dark sea, watching for any Sirens that had been brave enough to stay behind, they came to land on a golden spot out in the water. One was still wading in the water, watching his ship. What did she hope to accomplish on her own? Clearly he had been more than enough to deal with a whole group of them. She would be no issue at all.

Killian sneered and stepped towards the edge to get a better look at the demon. There, at the edge of his ship with sword still in hand, Killian froze. The siren was looking up at him, her hazel eyes piercing into his. There was a light smile on her face, but her lips stayed closed, no song coming from her. And yet the pirate found himself unable to look away. There was no fog in his mind like with the siren that had gotten a hold of him ages ago, but there was something there; something holding his attention.

Her blonde hair fell in wet curls around her face and fanned out in the water around her. That was as far as he could see beneath the waves, the sea far too dark to show her body. Only one thought ran through Killian’s head as he stared out at her. She was _beautiful_.

They all were stunning creatures, but there was something different about this one. Something so captivating and he couldn’t even point out exactly what it was. He had the strongest desire to run his hands through those wet strands. He was sure they would be softer than any woman’s, even while wet. The siren’s smile stretched out even further, showing off her white teeth, before she dived beneath the water and disappeared. Killian continued to stand at the edge of his deck, frozen in his spot. She had…affected him? But she hadn’t sung, nor had she beckoned for him in any way. But he couldn’t deny that something about her made it impossible to look away. And she must have known it was affecting him, yet she simply dived away, leaving him on his ship. This was impossible. No siren ever captured his attention, let alone made him freeze up.

The pirate growled and shoved his sword into its sheath before stomping back up to his wheel. The crew would be fully awake soon and he wanted to be on his way as soon as possible.

This was wrong. This was impossible. There was no way that the siren had managed to capture his attention and make him forget. Captain Hook _did not_ have a heart left to be captured.


	2. Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone! The second update. This one went quite smoothly, so hopefully all chapters work out just as well in the future. I know where I want this to go, so it shouldn't be too hard.....
> 
> A big thanks to let-it-snowing who beta'd this for me. She is an Angel in the dark world of terrible grammar mistakes. Seriously, I hate editing my own stuff. Thank you again!
> 
> Comments are always welcome! I love to hear what you guys think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Killian had never intended for it to happen. In fact, he spent quite a lot of his time trying to ensure it didn’t. He had been attached to his brother, and all that had given him was an empty heart and a strong desire to sink every Navy ship he came across. It had left him broken. And so Killian had promised himself he would never let himself grow close to anyone ever again. He had his ship and his crew. That was all he needed._

_But as it were, fate was not on his side this time. It had saved him once and now it would take a turn trying to break him. He and his crew were celebrating in the tavern of a small little town. They had sold off the few treasures they had come to possess and then started their night of celebration. Just as they had begun their third round of liar’s dice, a woman had walked into the tavern and past their table. Killian’s eyes were drawn to her immediately. She had dark curly hair and the tanned skin of a woman who worked, a sturdy woman. Something about her drew him in and the pirate knew that he wouldn’t be interested in taking anyone back to his ship but her._

_His task was made much easier when the woman came right up to their group, requesting to join in their games― a brave lass then. Killian give her his most charming grin and slid over, creating room for her right beside himself. The crew gave each other knowing looks, but said nothing. If the Captain wanted someone, he was sure to get them._

_The woman settled down without any hesitation and he launched into a quick walkthrough of their game. She nodded along, seeming to grasp most of the instructions, and then the game started up once again. To no one’s great surprise, Killian won the round again, his crew groaning as he chuckled. What was surprising though, was that the woman-Milah-had beaten some of his men. She was a talented liar. Killian told her so, whispering so close to her ear that his lips brushed the outer shell. A slow smile spread across her face and she turned to look at him._

_“I know.” She had murmured back before turning her attention back to the game at hand. And just like that, he was entranced._

_Their night continued on, the strange mixed group getting more and more intoxicated as time passed. Milah was slowly proving she could easily hold her own amongst the pirates, and it only made her so much more interesting. While she never managed to beat Killian at the game, she did take out quite a few of his men with a gleeful look on her face. It pleased him to see her enjoying herself. She fit in quite well with his crew, though perhaps that was just all the drinking they had been doing._

_Finally, Killian had reached a point where he found he could no longer sit around playing games with the beautiful woman at his side. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close._

_“As fun as this has been love, I do have another game in mind for the rest of the night. Come with me back to my ship.”_

_Milah was completely relaxed in his arms, though her breathing did speed up at his words. Killian grinned into her hair, knowing he had won._

_“Yes, Captain.” She purred, pressing her warm body against his chest. Killian practically growled before standing up, bringing his fun for the rest of the night along with him._

_“I don’t want to see a single one of you anywhere near the ship.” He snapped at his crew, eyes narrowing at the drunken men still laughing around the table. There was a small chorus of “Aye, Sir” from around the table and quick head nods. Now that he was sure that they would not be bothered, Killian set his hand at the small of Milah’s back and led her out of the tavern and down to where the Jolly Roger had made port._

_Despite their drunken state, the pair made it back to The Jolly Roger in good time. Killian brought Milah below deck, unconcerned with actually showing his ship off. He didn’t have the patience for that at the moment. Before he could make his first move, Milah was upon him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed up against his. Well, that had been….unexpected. Usually he had to initiate. Killian grinned into the kiss, finding he liked it quite a lot when a woman got things going, and walked forward, pushing Milah back until they fell onto his bed._

_The rest of their time spent together was a flurry of tangled limbs, a light sheen of sweat, and moaned words. Though he had brought many women back to keep him company, not one compared to the beauty currently lying beneath him. And Killian didn’t know what to do with that information. So instead of focusing on it, he threw himself into their activities, determined to make Milah yell his name at the top of her lungs._

_And yell she did. It was music to Killian’s ears._

_And after their night of activities, Killian fell asleep with Milah wrapped tight in his arms, her back pressed up against his chest. Instead of being frightened and pulling away, he slid his leg in between her own and buried his face into her back. It was comfortable. And safe. He felt like it was exactly where he should be. And he was far too tired to examine, or worry about why._

_When Killian awoke the next morning, he found his bed empty of anyone but himself. He figured the lass had scurried off to whatever real life she lived. He slowly peeled his eyes open. As they focused through the bright light, they landed on Milah, who was fully clothed and very much **still on his ship.** It probably should have concerned him more than it did. _

_“I’m coming with you.” She simply stated, practically daring him to argue. Good to know she still had spirit when she was sober. Killian groaned and sat up without giving her a response just yet. “You can sleep with me again or not, but I want to stay on the ship. I’ll work just as hard as anyone else.”_

_He should have sent her away. That would have been the smartest thing to do. But the idea of sending her back to her home tugged at something painful inside of him. Something he had locked away since Liam. He really shouldn’t care. He should kick her out right now._

_Instead he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to bed in one swift movement. He then showed her exactly what they would be doing on the ship together as she sailed with them._

_It had turned out to be both the best and worst decision of his life. He loved Milah. She was a shining star in his life and he was forever thankful that she had walked into the tavern that night and had pushed her way onto his ship. They were perfect for each other. And though she wasn’t the best pirate on ship, he didn’t mind. And the crew dared not speak a word about it._

_Unfortunately, the world seemed to be against Killian’s happiness. Perhaps he shouldn’t have taunted Milah’s weak husband who had tried to come and claim his wife. He felt bad for the left behind son, but she had already entranced him when Rumplestiltskin came to ask for her back. There was no way he could have possibly given her up. And she had insisted he keep her on board. So of course he refused to return the man’s wife. And years later, when The Dark One came back for his revenge, Killian had done everything he could to keep Milah safe― to protect her. It had cost him his heart and his hand._

_He had everything ripped from him, and on that day, as he worked to bury his broken heart under anger, he vowed he would have his revenge and take everything from The Dark One in return._

_And after disappearing to Neverland to try and find a way to kill his foe, Killian learned the one advantage to losing everything. They had just arrived in the strange land, and his crew was looking towards the island with pure wonder on their face. Never had any of them seen a place quite like Neverland. Here, they would not age. Here, he could spend as much time as he needed to plot his revenge. From the deck, Killian heard splashing in the waters below his ship. When the noise continued, he looked up to find his men already leaning over the edge of the deck. Killian growled and looked over to see a group of bloody sirens. So even here they existed._

_But despite it being obvious that they were all singing Killian couldn’t hear a single note. His heart had been ripped from him and so there was nothing for these creatures to try and capture. With a dark grin, he pulled back his men, saving every single one that night. And he vowed he would save every single one from any attack they experienced. He was safe from the creature man feared most._

_At least The Dark One had made it so much easier to go after him._

 

* * *

 

Killian tapped his fingers against his cold glass of ale, his face set in a deep frown born from concentration. They had made port with ease after their little encounter with the sirens and his men were celebrating in the usual fashion. Killian should be enjoying himself along with them. He had defeated the evil creatures once again, and upon disembarking from _The Jolly Roger_ , heard news of The Dark One. His enemy had been here recently and was seen heading north. Killian was getting so much closer.

And yet, he found himself far too distracted to do anything but stare at his drink and sip from it occasionally.

What had happened back there?

There had been no singing, no wide smiles to try and lure him over the edge of his ship. And while there had been no desire in his mind to toss himself over to get to her, he couldn’t deny that he had been unwilling to look away. Perhaps he had even wondered what her singing would have sounded like. Would he have heard it?

Killian growled and downed half of his ale in one go. Of course he wouldn’t have! He didn’t hear their wretched songs.

It didn’t take long for the pirate to realize that there was no way he could go on without knowing an answer. After finishing the remaining liquid in his glass, Killian picked himself up and strode over to where Smee was currently enjoying himself with a few of the other crewmen. He was unconcerned with their current game, and pulled his First Mate away from it without a second thought. The smaller man looked at the table wistfully for a moment before bringing his full attention back to his Captain.

“What can I do for you, Sir?” He asked, voice a bit tense. Killian had been a bit off all evening, and the smaller man wasn’t sure what direction this was going to go. The Captain could have a terrible temper if the right mood found him.

“I want my ship ready to go first thing in the morning. Same course back,” he ordered. Smee’s eyes went wide for a moment and he stuttered, trying to process Killian’s request.

“But Captain, the sirens! And we heard The Dark One is going to be headed in the opposite direction. I really don’t think…”

“Are you questioning your Captain?” Killian snapped, his voice booming over Smee’s, cutting him off. His First Mate visibly shrank before him. “Because I don’t have the patience for this, Smee. I want _The Jolly Roger_ ready to sail by first sunlight and I want to take the same course back.” He narrowed his eyes, daring Smee to question him again.

His First Mate simply nodded his head, too smart to question his Captain again. “Aye, Sir.” He said quietly before scampering off to grab the soberest men he could find to get the ship ready. They would need to move quickly if it was to be ready by first light.

Pleased his orders were finally being carried out; Killian left the tavern to return to his ship. He walked alone, no woman on his arm, nor a drink in his hand. He was far too distracted to enjoy such pleasures. Just one trip was all it would take. He was sure of it. He’d sail back, find that bloody siren, prove that he was _not_ under her spell, and then resume his quest to find The Dark One.

Ignoring the men who were already on deck preparing the ship, Killian dropped down to his quarters and tumbled into his bed for a bit of sleep before they sailed again. He planned on pushing his ship as hard as he could, getting as much speed from her as possible so he could get back to those damn creatures quickly. Then, his head would be clear and he could focus on his revenge once again.

 

* * *

 

As instructed, the ship had been ready by first light. In fact, they had been working so hard it had pulled Killian from his slumber well before he was ready to be awoken. _Did they have to be so bloody loud as they carried out his orders?_ The pirate groaned and sat up. There was no way he would fall back asleep now.

As the sun finally appeared over the horizon, _The Jolly Roger_ was on its way. The rest of the crew seemed just as confused as Mr. Smee had been, though they were smart enough not to voice their questions. If this was what their Captain wanted to do, they would do it.

They sailed along quickly, though they did not have as much luck with the weather as they had on their last journey. It was a reasonable pace, but it had Killian on edge. He wanted this _done._

* * *

 

Two days. It took them two bloody days to get back to those mermaid infested waters. It was early morning and a light fog dusted the water, making it harder to see what was going on below. Killian breathed in deeply, finally ready for the chance to set himself free.

“I want every one of you below deck!” He ordered, the look on his face told his crew there would be no questioning this command. He didn’t have time to worry about saving them today.

And if he was being honest, he didn’t want them to watch what was about to happen.

The men did as they were told and quickly shuffled below deck. It really wasn’t meant to hold everyone at once, so they were a bit cramped. Still, they kept their complaints to a minimum. There was a reason their Captain had sent them down here and they would follow his orders. It was siren water after all, and he always kept them safe. Perhaps this was simply a new tactic to keep them out of the waters.

Killian stood on deck, alone. There was no noise except the sound of his own heartbeat and the occasional inhale and exhale from his lungs. Even the crew below deck was smart enough to stay as silent as possible. He waited, and waited, until finally there was a splash from over the port side. He stalked over and looked down. The sirens were upon them. While this was not the one he had come back to see, her presence did mean the blonde should be along soon. Hopefully.

“You and I both know it won’t do you any good to sing lass.” Killian called down, a smirk on his face.

A slight frown appeared on the woman’s face and she shrugged her delicate shoulders. “Perhaps not. But still….,” she trailed off and began to sing anyways. He could hear the restlessness of his crew below deck now, but he pushed the worry from his mind. They were locked up and would be safe. He had more important things to focus on right now.

When no men came forth and she found that Killian would not be falling under her spell, the siren cut off her song. “Very well,” she said softly, her voice like music itself. She dived under the water and Killian stepped back. One down.

A few more popped up as the day wore on, both on their own and in groups. Some simply looked at him before diving away, some tried their hand at getting him to fall under their spell. Killian found himself growing irritated. These women were not the creature he wanted to see. They could sing all they liked. Neither him, nor his crew would be falling today.

Perhaps she sensed his temper. Or perhaps she had just been waiting for the other’s to finish. But just as Killian was about to snap, those blonde strands appeared from under the water. At first he had been worried it was simply another blonde and he would be stuck waiting some more. But it was her. She broke the surface, taking in a deep breath of air as she smoothed her hair away from her face. Killian frowned for a moment. Sirens didn’t need to breath, did they? Perhaps she just enjoyed the feeling. Or perhaps it was another trick they used to try and appear more human. Killian scoffed and shook his head. Ridiculous. It wasn’t going to help here.

He stood at the edge of his deck glaring daggers at the siren. Once again she did not sing, but once again he found himself drawn to her. Not enough to drown himself for her affections, but he did wish she would speak.

“Are you not going to try and drown me too, love?” He called out, raising one of his eyebrows. “All your sisters have.”

A smile tugged at the corner of the woman’s lips, but it grew no further than that. She tilted her head to the side, considering him. “What good would that do? I know the Captain of _The Jolly Roger_ can’t be brought under our spell.”

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me?” He shot back, a grin now stretching across his face.

“Only in story.” She responded. “We know that the Captain of this ship can’t hear our songs, and protects his men from us. We do not know who you are.”

Her eyes raked up and down his body as if she could learn his secrets just by looking at him. She settled on his face once again, though she gave nothing away if she had learned anything.

“Killian Jones. Though most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker; Hook.”

“Captain Hook.” She said, more to herself than him, testing the words out in her mouth. Killian found himself wondering what it would be like to hear his real name fall off that tongue. He frowned at that thought and pushed out of his mind immediately. That was not something he should be thinking about a siren doing. Or anyone doing for that matter. He was treading in dangerous waters.

“And who are you then? Or should I just continue to call you creature?”

The woman glared up at him, and he had to admit that it was quite the look. He was sure she could scare her fair share of men if she wanted to. “Swan.” She said simply, her voice tight.

“You want me to call you by the name of another creature?”

“It’s my name.” She snapped back, clearly growing irritated with him.

Killian found that he quite liked the look of he when she was angry. She was a fiery thing. Though perhaps they all were. He had never taken the time to actually have a discussion with one of them.

Though he enjoyed watching her glare up at him in anger, he did not wish to push her so far she dived away from him before he got his answers.

“Very well then, Swan.” He gave her a formal bow from his deck, a charming grin on his face as he straightened himself out again. “It’s fitting, such a beautiful woman being named after a beautiful creature.”

Swan rolled her hazel eyes and shook her head, completely ignoring his attempts to charm her. So she was impervious, just as he was.

“Are you going to keep spouting nonsense or are you going to get to the point of all this?” She waved her arm between them, indicating she was referring to their conversation. “No seaman would willing dive into a conversation with me unless there was a reason. So?”

She was a perceptive one. Killian was silent for a few moments, deciding the best way to go about this. “Why do you not sing to me?” He finally settled on. He couldn’t very well ask her why he was so interested in her despite not hearing her songs, that would be giving far too much away.

“Why do you not hear our songs?” She asked in return, instead of actually answering his question. Really, he should have expected it. She didn’t seem to enjoy making things easy for him.

“I never want for company on land lass.” He said with a wink, leaning further over the rail on the edge of his deck. “I don’t need attention from a bloody sea creature.”

Swan shook her head up at him, her face stoic. “No, that’s not it.” She said simply. “A secret about me, Captain Hook. I can tell when people are lying.”

Killian’s eyebrows shot up and he lost his relaxed pose. His arms tensed on the railing and he gritted his teeth together. There was no way she could know.

“Stay out of our waters, Hook. Many have been growing tired of you taunting us. Sailing through our homes as if you belong here.” Though she was delivering an important warning, she seemed uninterested in it. It was a rehearsed speech; that much was certain. “They wont stand for it much longer.”

Before he could get another word in her eyes locked with his and he froze. They were silent for a few moments before she dived below the water, her tail flickering above the water before she shot down into the depths. “Swan?” He yelled out after the siren, his hook digging into the wood of the railing he was leaning on. “Swan!” But the bloody creature did not return. Killian cursed and stepped back.

She had bested him once again, swimming away from their conversation the victor. Not a single one of his questions had been answered and now he found himself with more question than he had started with. Bloody vixen. She had distracted him.

And that tail. He had seen many Siren’s with beautiful tails, but nothing like hers had been. Her smooth pale skin had met with stunning grey scales. Each contained it’s own rainbow as the sun hit it. It led to a wide fin that appeared so light he could almost see through it. Already it had burned a spot in his mind along with her beautiful face.

But it wasn’t just looks anymore. Filed away along with them was her fiery personality that made him want to push her just to see the way her face scrunched up when she had been mad again. The way she had held her own in their conversation, snapped back at him when she didn’t like what was being said. The creatures were suppose to be soft spoken and charming at all times. Swan clearly was not.

And his lie. She had seen right through his lie.

This was a dangerous game he was playing. Looks were all he should be thinking about. It had been all he ever thought about before he ran into the bloody siren. He would not let himself fall like this.

Killian stomped over to let his crew out from below deck. They rushed up, happy to be free of the confining space. Killian stood to the side, watching them. Smee came to stand next to him, a worried look on his face. “Are you alright Captain? I heard yelling.”

“I want us sailing again as soon as possible, Mr. Smee,” he snapped back, ignoring the question. How could he answer it anyways? ‘Oh yeah, just finished up my conversation with a siren.’ He stepped away from his First Mate, signaling the end of their conversation. Once again, he found himself staring out at the water, his eyes scanning for a blonde head despite the fact that he knew she wouldn’t be back.

Well, it didn’t matter. He would be. And then they’d see just who bested who.


	3. A Pirate's Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I am so sorry this took so long. Everything I wrote just ended up not agreeing with me. I knew where i wanted this to go...it just was uncooperative.  
> Still, I got it done!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you again to my editor let-it-snowing.

Thankfully, _The Jolly Roger_ ran into a well-stocked naval ship on their way back from Killian’s meeting with the siren, which lifted the spirits of the crew. Now, their journey actually had a purpose. They overtook the ship easily, and Killian’s men swung over, their faces lit with excitement. Killian followed them, a dark smirk on his face. This was exactly what he needed. A proper distraction to keep Swan out of his thoughts.

And if it would keep his crew from questioning their strange course, then Killian was all for making it a grand attack.

The enemy ship was filled with well-trained officers and actually managed to put up a proper fight. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air alongside the cries of men and the fires of pistols every now and again. Killian laughed as he brought another man to his knees before spinning to knock away the sword that had been aimed right at his chest from another.

Oh gods, it was _fun._

Finally, Killian and his crew got the last man to drop his weapon. All men on board were breathing heavily, their faces wet with the sweat of a good fight. Their foes were instructed to drop to their knees before the Pirate Captain, and though there was some grumbling, they all did. Killian took in the sight. The king’s men on their knees always brought a small sliver of happiness into his heart. This was what the king and all his followers deserved.

Mr. Smee ran to Killian’s side, his own weapon put away in its sheath once again. “Two wounded sir. We lost one.” He ducked his head and folded his hands in front of himself.

Perhaps for other Captains, that was an excellent number to walk away with. He had only lost one man. Many Captains could never boast of such a thing, losing crew with every fight they engaged in. And yet, Killian felt himself fill with rage. They had killed one of his own.

“Take the two men below deck to be treated.” He ordered, voice tight. Smee nodded and walked away again.

Killian looked out at the sight before him. His men stood with wide grins on their faces, holding their weapons out at the losers, ensuring they stayed on their knees. It was a lovely sight, but the happiness had faded and once again, Killian was filled with anger and frustration. They had killed his man.

He growled and stomped around the ship. “Take everything, lads. I want this ship bare as a bone.” The men yelled their excitement at their Captain before starting the task, running around the ship to load everything back onto _The Jolly Roger._

As soon as his men were finished clearing the Navy vessel of anything valuable, they retreated back to their own ship, leaving the officers alone on the deck with the promise of a swift death if any of them dared to move before every pirate was back on _The Jolly Roger._ They pulled back their planks and ropes and laughed as they sailed away, watching the men scurry about trying to get themselves together.

He should be enjoying their haul like the rest of his men were. But instead, Killian was picturing another great treasure, one with a beautiful grey scaled tail.

Damn it to hell. She was back. The rush of battle could only keep her image out of his mind for so long it would seem.

Killian ignored the festivities and returned to his cabin alone, leaving only a command with Mr. Smee to ensure they sailed on as fast as possible. He wouldn’t allow them to fall behind because his men were far too busy enjoying themselves when they should be keeping his ship moving. As soon as he was behind his closed door, Killian dropped himself down behind the heavy wooden desk he had set up in the corner of the Captain’s Quarters. They had relieved it from a ship running errands for The Dark One and he had been quite fond of it since. He really didn’t have much use for it as he wasn’t a letter writing sort of man, but it did come in handy now and again. And, it was something he had been able to take from his enemy.

The pirate propped his feet up on the desk and turned towards the windows look out the back of his ship. He scratched at the back of his head, his mind running around in circles. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to do next. He couldn’t very well justify another trip along the same path to see his siren once again, and, though his men would do it, there would be so many questions. Questions he didn’t want to answer. Ever. But deep down he knew he couldn’t let this go either. He really should, but something was pulling him back to the Swan creature, and he knew he’d go crazy if he let this be now.

And worst of all, every minute thinking about her and how to get back to her was a minute he wasn’t focusing on The Dark One and how to kill him. That was Killian’s main focus, and he found himself irritated that this woman was distracting him so. Nothing before had managed to pull him away from his task.

Killian curled his good hand into a fist and clenched his jaw. One more visit. He’d find a way to see her one more time and then he’d let all this go. He had more important things to worry about than a strange creature. She wasn’t special. She was just…unattainable, because of what she was. And Killian had always loved a good challenge. This was simply one he would have to give up. There were other pretty girls.

 _Not like her._ His mind so kindly reminded him. The pirate groaned and dropped his head back over the edge of his seat.

 

* * *

 

_“The mermaids are quite upset over the fact that you don’t hear them sing.” The monster disguised as a boy said from just behind Killian’s ear. The clearing had been completely empty when Killian had stumbled across it, and he had double checked just to be sure. And yet, here the boy was, just seconds after the pirate had sat down._

_**Bloody Pan and his island.** _

_“How unfortunate. I do think they will survive though. I’m sure there are many other sailors for them to capture across all the realms.” The pirate brought his flask up to his lips and took a healthy swig. He had left his ship for the island so he could be alone, not to be harassed by this child. “I don’t see how it should concern you though. Suddenly interested in the sea witches, Pan?”_

_Peter Pan shrugged and wandered around the clearing, his hands clasped together behind his back. It was unsurprising that the comment pulled no reaction from the boy. He knew how to play the game well. Discussions with Peter were rarely pleasant, and Killian just wanted to get it over with and return his focus to his drink._

_“They don’t know why you can’t hear them. But I do.” He said, coming to stand just inches away from Killian’s face. “You’re a broken man, Hook. Damaged beyond repair. Even the beauty of a siren can’t get through to you.”_

_Killian was more than aware of his current state, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed having it pointed out to him by Pan. He growled and took another long swig of his rum. “Aye, but at least it’s keeping me safe.” He deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the boy._

_“Poor Hook. So broken. So alone. How will you ever get off this island when you can’t believe in anything?” The boy grinned and it made Killian’s scowl deepen. They both knew that Hook had grown tired of this land, even if it was keeping him young. He had long since decided what he was going to do with The Dark One and wished to return home._

_“What do you want?” The pirate finally snapped, standing up to loom over the boy._

_“A simple deal, Captain. You help me with this one little task and I’ll let you leave Neverland.”_

_There was silence for a few moments before Killian tucked his flask away. “What will you have me do?”_

_The smug look that came over Pan’s face told Killian that this was not going to be a fun—or easy—task._

 

* * *

 

Killian made it exactly three months without seeing Swan again. He avoided the waters where he knew she could be found. Returning there would cause suspicion and unease amongst his crew. And so, Killian stayed away, despite the overwhelming desire to see the creature again. Had he been able to come up with a proper excuse, he would have been back in an instant, which was an impossibly difficult thing for him to actually admit, even to himself.

So instead, he and the crew of _The Jolly Roger_ sailed as they would have long before this siren incident; chasing after The Dark One and sinking whatever ships happened to cross their path. It was almost enough to keep Killian completely distracted, but now and again, he couldn’t help but dream up images of long blonde hair and pale skin.

As time continued to pass, he found she occupied more space in his mind than Milah, an impossible fact that only served to make him more and more frustrated with her and with himself. On nights where he had dreamed of her, he awoke in a dark mood, and he was more ruthless than his crew had ever seen him.He tore apart ships and ended lives without mercy. Just one of their enemies looking at him the wrong way while he stalked around on their ship meant disaster for everyone on board. Death too all was a kindness compared to some of the things his men had seen.

They loved it. This was the Captain Hook they wanted and would happily follow; a man who was feared by all.

On the eve of the third month without returning to see his siren, Killian and his crew were on land, celebrating a very lucrative trip. There had been many Navy vessels that had crossed their path, as well as a few pirate ships. All had fallen to their knees before him and his crew. They had sailed into port with a hold stuffed full of gold and other valuable trinkets and a gleam in their eyes. They would turn quite a profit when they traded away all the goods. Even Killian found himself in a better mood than he had been in a long time.

But then, taking down the King’s ships always had sparked a bit of joy in his heart.

The past few times _The Jolly Roger_ had made port, Killian had elected to stay on the ship without offering his crew a reason. None of them dared to ask why of course, but they couldn’t hide the confused looks on their faces as they disembarked, leaving their captain behind.

He had no interest in joining them in the local taverns where he knew more than just a few women would plaster themselves against his side, hoping the notorious pirate would take on his ship. Not once since becoming a pirate had Killian turned down a beautiful woman. He refused to think about why he didn’t want to enjoy the company of those women. That was a dangerous thought trail.

Tonight though, he decided it was time to put an end to this ridiculous moping. The siren did not control him! He’d celebrate with his crew and bring back a woman to end this dry spell he had forced himself into. His crew cheered as he readied to head into town with them. They were excited they would finally get to spend a night of celebration with their Captain again.

The ale had disappeared from their glasses quickly, but the tavern wenches were quicker, filling them up before anyone could actually notice. They had moved through several table games and, as usual, Killian had the biggest pile of winnings sitting on the table in front of him. It had been a good night and he found he didn’t regret following his crew onto land. He had locked himself away on his ship for the last time.

His arm had been wrapped around a beautiful woman’s waist when it happened. He had every intention of taking her back to his ship and stripping her dress from her body. He was quite sure he would enjoy what she was hiding beneath the lairs of fabric. He had turned to whisper something in the girl’s ear when a flash of blonde curls peaking out from beneath a brown hooded cloak had caught his eyes. There were lots of blonde women in the tavern, but none with hair that particular shade of gold. There was only one creature he had ever seen possess it….

Killian narrowed his eyes and watched as the woman weaved through the crowd. He cursed himself and frowned. Of course it wasn’t her. She was a bloody siren and this woman was clearly walking on two feet. He had fallen too far and cursed himself for it. The siren was making him see things now. It was time to get out of here with his conquest and finally banish every last thought of Swan for good.

It would have been fine. He would have been out of there if his blonde mystery hadn’t turned so he could see a small part of her face from under the hood. It wasn’t enough, but it was enough for him to _know._

“Swan?” He called out, eyes locked on the corner of skin he could see. The figure froze in place, but didn’t turn. The woman plastered to his side tugged on his arm, trying to get his attention back. Killian ignored her, still focused on what he knew he had seen.

“Swan!” He yelled out to her again, this time much louder. Perhaps he was being silly, calling out to a creature that couldn’t exist on land. But it was her, he knew it was and he wasn’t about to give up. All eyes turned to him, as his hand dropped from the waist of the girl at his side, interested in the man who yelled loud enough to be heard over the noise of the tavern. He took one step forward as the figure turned towards him, hazel eyes finally meeting his own.

It _was_ her.

Before he could get another word out his siren whipped around and ran from the room, pushing people out of the way in her haste to leave the tavern. Without thinking the action through, Killian shot after her, pushing the same people out of his way to ensure he kept up with her. There were grunts and muttered complaints, but most people let it be, enjoying themselves too much to start a fight with a man clearly on his way out.

If he had waited just one more second, he would have missed her as she turned down the street to the right of the tavern. Killian thanked his stars that he had been so quick to follow her. She was heading towards the docks— _the water,_ he thought with a frown on his lips— and he knew he’d lose her again if he didn’t pick up the pace.

Killian pushed himself harder, forcing as much speed out of himself as he could. Still, she was faster. It seemed bloody impossible, considering the last time he had seen her, she had been very much without legs. Yet here she was, speeding along at an alarming rate. Killian cursed and grumbled as they continued.

His heart was beating madly in his chest as they came closer to the water. He could feel the sweat starting to drip down his face. Still, he pushed himself harder and harder. She was going to win this one.

“Swan!” He yelled out again, watching as she stumbled on an uneven bit of pavement before quickly regaining her balance. She turned to look back at him for a single second before whipping back around and putting on an extra bit of speed. How was it possible she could get _faster?_ As soon as her feet touched the wood of the docks she began stripping off the cloak and dress she had on, dropping the fabric carelessly on the wood below her feet. Confused, Killian stuttered for a moment and lost another second as she got closer to the edge of the dock.

He didn’t get a chance to appreciate her naked form before she dove into the water, her pale body disappearing from sight immediately. Killian ran right to the edge of the dock, his breathing labored. In and out he heaved, looking out on the water for Swan. He could see in the distance a grey tail flapping in the water, sending his siren further and further away from the edge of the water. She had won. Killian growled and watched her form until there was nothing left to see. And then he stood for another few minutes, glaring at the water.

Killian broke himself from his trance and turned around, a crazed look in his eyes. He stomped back down the dock, picking up the discarded clothing as he went. He hung Swan’s clothing over his arm. He gripped it between his fingers and growled.

In an instant, Killian knew he was going back to her waters, his crew be damned. There was no way he was letting this go. The whole situation should have been impossible. He shouldn’t have seen her on land.

 _How_ in the bloody hell did she have _legs_?


End file.
